hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroto Shinya
'''Hiroto Shinya '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and the younger brother of Aiko Shinya and best friend of and eventual brother in-law of Benji Odans. Personality Hiroto is usually shown to be the unwilling comic relief of the group, and is not as serious as his sister. He is also shown to be easily embarrassed and disgusted, as he noticeably had a negative reaction when being reminded of Benji's and Aiko's sexual activities. It's also likely that he has a morbid sense of humor, as, after his amputation, he began tricking people into dragging him by the leg. However, Hiroto is also understanding of what needs to be done in order to survive, as he didn't hesitate to beat down Cody Traysier and break his legs to leave him for dead. Additionally, he is shown to be very observant, as he noted the lack of noise during rush hour in Tokyo, Japan. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Hiroto lived in Japan with his sister Aiko and attended the same college as her. During this time, he became friends with Takeda and Benji Odans, the latter of whom would become his best friend. Eventually, his sister would find his hentai collection, and eventually begin simulating the events with Benji, much to Hiroto's disgust. At one point, he worked as a tour guide. Post-Apocalypse At the beginning of the apocalypse, Hiroto was with Benji and Takeda, telling a story on how he got kicked out of a restaurant when the power went out. Upon Benji returning from checking the power, Hiroto points out that rush hour is now, yet no one is out. The three eventually notice a man outside, and upon approaching him, the man attacks Takeda and nearly bites him. Realizing the severity of the situation, the three go and rescue Aiko, Kanna, Mika and Yuuto. Months later, Takeda had left to search for his family, while Mika and Yuuto were killed by beasties and Kanna committed suicide. Additionally, the three began calling the undead "Kyonshi". At some point later, the three escaped to America hoping that the outbreak hadn't spread, but unfortunately, it was confirmed to them that it spread. Also, the three made a strategy that Hiroto and Aiko didn't know English and Benji acted as a translator. Eventually, they met Rico and Logan, the former beginning to date a reluctant Aiko in exchange for the others having shelter. Season 3 Dark Days Hiroto makes his first appearance where he, Aiko, Logan, and Rico proceed to capture Heath Carter, Sal Jenkins, Eli Harper, Jenny Orlov, Cody, Noah Quijano, Terrance Jadad, and Eve Harris, and helps guide them back to the house. As they approach, Benji appears and angrily demands they be let go. After being let go, Benji offers the group tea and introduces himself to the others. When the tea arrives, Benji tells a pregnant Eve Harris to drink, and asks who the father is, unaware her husband died days ago, and is ashamed when he realizes this. In order to raise morale, the group ask about Benji's experiences in Japan, and when Jenny Orlov asks why he left, Benji reveals the world is infected. Benji is then present when Cody Traysier suggests calling the military, as he heard about a naval base that is still operational. Moments later, he witnesses Hiroto apologize, and translates his apology to the others, then admits that he still likes Aiko, and reveals his sexual escapades to the others, much to Hiroto's dismay. Benji then leaves in order to set up a shelter for the others. Killed Victims TBA Relationships TBA Trivia * According to Swooce, in a TV series, Hiroto would be played by John Harlan Kim. Category:Season 3 Category:Military Base Category:Alive Category:Main Characters